


Grey to Color

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, it's black and white until you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MALEC AU: where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey to Color

It was dim, as it always was. The sun was a darker shade of grey today, along with the clouds which was rare, but today they were there. Magnus felt as if it was a new day, rather than his daily routine, which consisted of staying home and practicing new forms of magic. Although that was useless considering he was already the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he still found ways to pass time until he went to bed.

Usually, he had no reason to leave his home. There was nothing and no one that made him feel like he actually needed to leave his home.

But today was different.

Today feels different, he thought to himself as he removed the sheets from his body and stood from his bed. Shrugging on a robe around his cold body he made his way to his patio where we was met with the same view.

Black and White.

Black and white trees, black and white lakes, black and white shops, black and white clothes, black and white skies, black and white everything.

He sighed, wondering what it felt like to finally see in color, and to finally meet your soul mate, to finally be able to know what color their eyes were, their lips, their hair, their cheeks when it was cold out.

He pushes the thought from his mind and makes his way to his kitchen, opening the cabinet to find he's run out of coffee. Knowing he either has to go out and get coffee, along with many other groceries because god knows he barely has any food here, or stay in and be grumpy all day, he groans in frustration.

He decides he's going to go out, for groceries of course.

"Get it together, Magnus," He says to himself, walking back to his bedroom. The four walls of dark grey, some darker than others, fill his head with the thought of what color they actually were. He shakes that thought from his mind, again.

He doesn't know what colors match with what but he doesn't really care, all he sees is different shades off grey. It's saddening, really.

Throwing on whatever he found first, which happened to be a t-shirt and joggers, he headed out.

He's in and out of the grocery store in record time, knowing what he needed and not staying to making small talk with the cashier.

Walking out of the grocery store he practically collides with another man, his bags falling and scrambling onto the ground.

"Christ, look where you're going next time, okay?" Magnus groans, kneeling to begin putting his previous buys back in the bags.

The man kneels with him, trying to help, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," He said, his voice smooth and soft.

"Yeah, I can tell," Magnus retorts, mumbling under his breath. He wants to get out of here and go home, god humans are idiots.

Then he looks up, eyes connecting with bright green ones. His lips were the perfect shade of pink, and his hair was black, perfectly styled. He was gorgeous... and in color.

Now that Magnus looked around, everything was in color. The trees were green, the sky was blue, just like in the books.

"Are you okay?" He man asks

He looks back at him, was this his soulmate? If the legacy was true, "color would come when you meet the one."

They both stand, the man handing Magnus his remaining groceries, "Your eyes are gorgeous," The man says to Magnus, smiling, his cheeks going a rosy shade.

"T-thank you," As soon as Magnus says that, it seems to click for the man that everything is in color.

"Wait, your eyes are gorgeous and brown," He says, laughing at how idiotic he must have sounded.

"And yours are a beautiful brown too," Magnus says back, making sure the man knew that his world was colorful too.

 "I'm Magnus," He says, struggling to situate the groceries on each of his arms, trying to shake the mans hand.

"Alec," is all he says, watching Magnus struggle, "Do you need a hand?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. I'm walking," Magnus answers, studying Alec's facial features.

Alec takes back some of the bags and stands to the side, "Lead the way," He says, smiling at Magnus.

"Sure thing," Magnus says, beginning to walk, Alec by his side.

They talk until they get in front of Magnus' home, even then they talked for several more minutes. It turns out Alec is a shadowhunter with a brother and a sister.

They're opposites, no doubt. But, they work.


End file.
